drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Tol Acharn
Tol Acharn Handle: Outlaw_Immortal Character Name: Tol Acharn Email address: dragonreborn463@hotmail.com Division: Freelanders Age: 20 Gender: Male Physical Description: (Height, weight, eyes, hair, other outstanding features) Height: 6' 1 Weight: around 220 Eyes: Ice Blue Hair: Shaved clean/none Outstanding features: He practices his sword play as often as he can so while he is not muscle bound he is well toned in the arms and upper body. A small scar over the corner of his left eye from a sword tip from a duel. Also scars on his back from being whipped often by an abusive drunk father. His right hand has a scar in palm and same spot on the top of the hand from a dagger being drove clean through and stuck in a table. Place of Birth/Raising:Four Kings Character History: Tol was carried away from Four Kings one dark night when his mother gained the courage to leave his father who drank more then he worked and beat on them more then he loved them. They took up residences in Caemlyn with his mothers sister and lived a uneventful life until the age of thirteen, when he picked up his first sword. While snooping around a blacksmith shop in Low Caemlyn he found an old rusty sword, stuck it down his pants and took it home. Over the next three months you could find him in any hiding spot large enough to practice sword play. He couldn’t wear the sword on his hip so he fashioned himself an scabbard out of old harness’s given to him stable masters and started wearing it on his back. He was proud of his rusty sword until the day a lord ling from a minor house poked fun at him and a duel ensued. He placed a bet of a large silver coin that he did not have nor ever seen for that matter. After a long struggle he won the duel earning the large silver coin and a gash above his eye. He took the coin hide it under his pillow and the next morning went back to the smithy and told the smith what he had done and gave him the silver coin to pay for his rusty sword. The smith was so took in from the boys deed that he not only gave him a job packing tools to be sold at market but he crafted him a new sword. Tol was pleased but sad, he had grown to love his rusty sword. He worked for the smith for the next three years, odd jobs that didn’t require him to work all day so he had time to practice with his sword. A local merchant named Isabelle and her husband Fal who had retired from the queens guard and came to have horses shod one evening and noticed him training. Fal offered to train him all he knew if he would leave the smithy and become Isabelle’s hired guard. He accept of course and went to work travelling all over Andor with her and training under Fals watchful eye. He would even work in crowded common rooms as a bouncer at inns they roomed at and would always give his extra coins to his mother when he returned to Caemlyn. It was during one such job that he was struck in his off hand with a dagger and he decided that he would take up using something to parry with but he could never get used to bucklers or shields and he hated daggers and knives, so again he went back to the smith in Low Caemlyn to purchase another sword. This time however the old smith who had grown found of Tol over the years had took the old rusty sword and created a wonderful blade that even a noble would carry, with the extra money he had saved he bought a new scabbard to carry both swords and began training to duel wield. Tol’s eighteenth year was not so good for him, both his mother(he never talks about either of his parents and therefore no one knows their names) and Isabelle died. Broken hearted and older in age, Fal decided that he just couldn’t travel or train Tol anymore. Tol set out on his own. He traveled back and forth through out Andor as a hired guard to merchants for the next year and a half until one evening he found himself back in Four Kings. While taking supper in the common room of an inn his father came in and after a few ales began to abuse and fondle the serving maids. Tol grew angry and ordered him to stop, when his father boasted about how he would “whip him like a cur pup” Tol pulled his swords on him. His father laughed until Tol drove both of his blades into each of the mans legs and upon crashing to the floor his father screamed who is the crazy fool Tol kneeled down and softly said “I’m your son” and walked out of the inn. Now at the age of Twenty, Tol’Acharn roams the cities of Andor looking for men who abuse women and children and serves up his own Justice to them. He has killed only those who have tried to kill him and he has never done it in public, masked like a bandit and under the the cov er of darkness he strikes and then slips away in the night.. When he needs coins he will hire on as a merchants guard or a peace keeper in a common room. He still has his childhood dreams of someday being a hero in battle but he keeps that well to himself and he still trains his swords but now he does so by himself taking advice from older merchant guards whom seem to know what they are talking about. Tol has never had luck with women, he has never had any friends save his mother, the old smith and Isabelle and Fal. He is hard on the outside but once you break him down he has a soft heart, but he has never let anyone close enough to try. He has grown tired of wandering and is ready to look for a real job were he can train to become great enough to earn a heron blade. He has often thought of becoming a warder but knows he would never do it and he’s not sure he could handle a flaming woman telling him what to do all day. He is ready to find a group of people he can adventure with, he is a sucker for a redhead with green eyes and don’t drink for fear of turning into his father. Back to Freelander bios Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios